Guías
by Griffinn
Summary: Son cartas, simples hojas de papel que, sin embargo, tienen el increíble poder de cambiar el destino de la gente. Y cuando ese poder para decidir se reduce a una persona, cuando esas decisiones quedan en las manos de una sola persona, la presión puede llegar a ser muy fuerte.


_**Disclaimer:**__ nada del Potterverso me pertenece_

_Este fic participa en el reto temático de septiembre "Cartas de Hogwarts" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

* * *

><p>Caminaba con rumbo fijo pero envuelta en sus pensamientos. Años de servicio a aquellas cuatro paredes le habían conferido la habilidad de conocer Hogwarts al milímetro. Pero aunque siempre miraba por donde iba, las circunstancias actuales la sumían en profundos debates internos.<p>

Muerte. Últimamente todo desembocaba en eso. Jóvenes, todos ellos, grandes personas destinadas a realizar grandes cosas y que, sin embargo, se quedaban en el camino, porque la muerte se ha cruzado de repente con ellos. Porque ahí fuera había una guerra, una que se estaba llevando lo mejor de ellos, lo mejor del mundo.

Y no sé si os habréis dado cuenta, pero en circunstancias tan extremas, uno siempre piensa que su parte de culpa tiene. Así lo pensaba Minerva cuando contempló el fajo de cartas de admisión de Hogwarts, dispuestas a ser enviadas a sus futuros destinatarios, portando los sueños y alegrías que muchos llevaban tiempo esperando y la sorpresa en unos pocos que estaban a punto de descubrirlo: el simple y llano hecho de que iban a estudiar en una escuela de magia.

Se detuvo un momento y apoyó una mano en una fría pared de piedra, con la mirada perdida mientras trataba de tomar aire. Sintió el fuerte peso de los años pasados, de las acciones tomadas. Miró las cartas, ¿cuántos estarían destinados a ser grandes? ¿Cuántos de ellos serían brillantes y morirían por ello? ¿Cuántas cartas había enviado, a lo largo de los años, a cuánta gente había mandado, indirectamente, a un destino fatal?

Se repuso y agarró las cartas con ambas. Suspiró largamente, pero ni siquiera tuvo que meditar lo que haría o dejaría de hacer. Alguien más estaba allí.

―Minerva.

Se dio la vuelta y vio al director Dumbledore.

―Profesor Dumbledore ―titubeó un momento ―. Iba… Iba de camino a la lechucería, para mandar las cartas de admisión.

El anciano profesor caminó hasta ella.

―Eso parece. Una nueva remesa de jóvenes que pasarán a formar parte de esta escuela. Una nueva generación que entra mientras otra ya se ha ido. Es curioso como a veces el destino puede estar en nuestras propias manos.

Hablaba con una solemnidad que a Minerva, a veces, llegaba a abrumar, pero lo respetaba. Dumbledore había sido su maestro y mentor, un guía en su largo camino hasta donde estaba ahora. Y, por supuesto, le sorprendía cómo podía descubrir hasta el más oculto de los secretos.

―Profesor Dumbledore… No era mi intención ―se lamentó Minerva, descubierto su descabellado plan, mientras sujetaba con fuerza las cartas.

Pero Dumbledore apoyó sus manos sobre los de su subdirectora y colega mientras esbozaba una cálida sonrisa.

―No somos quienes para decidir sobre el futuro de otros, Minerva. Esos niños solo son eso, niños. Durante siete años estaremos a su servicio, les educaremos y guiaremos lo mejor que podamos. Y cuando llegue el momento, ellos dejarán este lugar. Lo dejarán para ser dueños de su propio destino. Para decidir qué quieren hacer. Quiénes serán y a qué se enfrentarán. Hay guerra, Minerva, lo sé, pero en nuestras manos… en nuestras manos está ayudar a estos jóvenes a afrontarla. A afrontarla de la manera que ellos prefieran, pero a hacerlo como mejor sepan. Y así debe ser.

Tras un breve instante de silencio entre ambos, Minerva asintió. Parecía incluso despertar de un largo trance.

―Gracias, Albus. Gracias de verdad. Lo siento, no sabía en lo que estaba pensando.

―No hay que pedir disculpas, Minerva. Las circunstancias extremas nos hacen pensar en soluciones extremas, por el bien de todos. Ve a mandar esas cartas, debemos cumplir con nuestra labor. Siempre.

Se dio la vuelta y caminó allá donde sus pasos le llevasen. Minerva le observó marchar hasta que desapareció. Contempló de nuevo las cartas, esta vez con otro pensamiento, con uno decidido. Habría muerte, sí. Seguiría habiendo guerra, también. Y, por supuesto, grandes personas se quedarían en el camino. Pero hasta que ese momento llegase, ellos seguirían haciendo lo que siempre han hecho. Orientar, ser guías de futuros magos y brujas. Educarles de la mejor manera posible, lo mejor que estuviese en sus manos, hasta el día en que ellos decidiesen por sí mismos, hasta que ya no necesiten más a sus protectores y se enfrenten solos al mundo que les esperaba.

Apretó el paso, decidida. Había cartas que mandar.


End file.
